smutpostcrusadersfandomcom-20200213-history
Admins and Moderators
Admins and Moderators This page contains a comprehensive list of all admins and moderators affiliated with SmutpostCrusaders on all platforms. What qualifies as an admin or moderator is any user who has held moderator powers on the SMPC discord server, the SPC discord server and old NSFW channel, the subreddit, and the wiki. Personal bios of these personalities will be linked if present on the wiki for those wishing to gain more information on those individuals. A. SmutpostCrusaders Discord Server Mods CURRENTLY, THERE ARE 11 MODS: 1 QUEEN OF DEGENERATES, 8 @ALPHA GAYS, AND 3 BOOTLEG MODS. Original Mods (Season 2 onwards) *'FlaccidMancake:' Our god. Created the server because almost all the porn he liked (and posted) were part of the sweep. #2 degenerate (only after the Salad man himself). American origin. Gay(?). Defender and propagator of the superior hentai subcategory of goreporn (god bless). No kink is “too far,” unless it’s 1) illegal or 2) fat Gyro which is canon. He is a total alcoholic and lazy ass, and is thus the least dependable and most useless mod in the server. He literally never does shit ever. He only exists to be a cumslut. *'Blackyoin: '''Has been de-modded and re-modded multiple times since. Resident server cum dumpster and professional moaner (has dubbed a loli hentai). Certified bottom. American (caucasian) origin. This bitch is the reason why no one can ping @everyone anymore. When he’s not being completely fucking retarded, sources say he may be a halfway decent mod. Conflict resolver(?) DATA. Intel says he actually does not have an n word pass, and has in fact never been able to obtain one at any point in his life. 2nd Wave Mods (Mid-season 2 onwards) *'Gemstuff:' The only non-cuck mod (bc she has a GF IRL). Convo circlejerk bullying Miner for being a fake furry is going by so fast no one will realize she’s actually the real furry. American origin. Doesn’t own a $400 gaming chair but does have the stuff to put away for a $5000 fursuit, making her the server’s official sugar mommy. Also can’t type (gay lol). Started the Cioccolata circlejerk and now it has come to bite her in the ass with Cioccolata R34. Dangerously horny. *'Lemur: Depending on who you ask, she’s either “mom but 100x worse” or “a WAY better mom.” American origin. That one small-breasted hentai girl put in for contrast between two girls with double D’s (notice where this paragraph is). Some members religiously dedicate themselves to seeking her wrath—because it is, admittedly, not that hard to do so. Contrary to popular belief, she’s probably not fighting for the further propagation of the Aryan agenda. *Seresovi: The legend with the absolutely unracist Italian fanfic reading voice who started the time honored tradition of Bedtime Bible Stories. Professional career of blueballing random strangers on the internet with bet consequence fanfics and making mad $$$ from porn commissions. American origin. Cucks herself even in her sleep. Scientifically determined Giorno Giovanna's dick size to be EXACTLY 6.5 inches, no more and no less. Arguably the 2nd sanest mod and partial owner of the server (Queen of Degenerates). However, be careful, because she has a low threshold for too much fucked up porn being thrown in her face, and has the tendency to be upset or depressed by it. For this reason, don't be too much of a fucking asshole. *SWFG: Also the first SPC NSFW mod. Dickless, emu-fucking doof (who also got killed by emus at some point). Bans people for NO FUCKING REASON sometimes. Australian origin. Probably has Stockholm syndrome for his emu overlords. Him being online is something you will never see coming. He WAS the most mentally and emotionally stable Smutpost mod. This is considering he 1) does not compulsively ping @everyone/@here to obtain sexual satisfaction 2) is not an alcoholic 3) is not a furry 4) is not a nazi and 5) does not have sexually charged, shower related dreams involving jojo characters. However, after Gemstuff broke him with her horniness for Cioccolata, he has never been the same and has done a full 180 turn to unhinged insanity. 3rd Wave Mods (Season 4 onwards) *Dr. Gay, revoked PhD in Pornology (due to unpaid subscription): Serial polygamist, with at least 3 spouses as of 02/2019. Dept. Head of Pornology, and former 2nd NSFW channel mod for SPC before it got yeeted. Defender of good, honest, and cursed Narancia porn (except for loli, for which he will ban you instantly). Extremely horny craving for getting dicked down 24/7 (preferably by Jotaro or Mista). Got taken off of the cuck list for political reasons. American origin. Unverified male (no proof of him having a dick; audio data is inconclusive as 50% of people say he sounds like a guy while the other 50% swears he sounds like a girl). Way better photo editing skills than Blackyoin, for sure. When he starts talking in italics, it’s better not to ask why. *Gadunka/Kefirson: SMPC'S resident Bionicle fucker. So far, he is the only member of the Big Three (composed of himself, Radical Jesus, and Drone) who has ever attained full mod status. Polish origin (our only "euromod"). Highly successful career as a SoundCloud rapper, with such hits as Brapping Gold/Fart'n on You and (soon) Brap God. His exact place on the Official SMPC Horny Tier list cannot be determined, and for the meantime he is placed in 5 categories. Bootleg Mods (Halfmods) * [[Death 13|'''Death 13]]: * [[Memette|'Memette']]: B. ShitPostCrusaders Mods (who are in SMPC) Current Members *'Mom/Jaestar: '''SPC Discord mod only. Sources say she “doesn’t half-do things.” American origin. Chief enforcer of the rules in SPC NSFW (other than the NSFW mods) before she ultimately yeeted the chanel. Formerly Smutpost’s supplier of quality elf titties. Now she's just pissed at us and watches from the shadows. Depending on who you ask, she is either “currently on the phone with the FBI” or “a cool mod; she’s never said anything about the porn here.” No in between. *'Rohan Doge: SPC Discord AND subreddit mod. The “cool mod.” Loves oreos (with cummy filling). Audio data suggests European origin. He is very disturbed by the content of SMPC No one knows why he joined or how long he will stay this time. Members are implored to “please not scare him off again.” Former Members *'''Ablast: The absolute chad of the mods. Underrated. Plays Runescape and Terraria like a chad but gets shadowed by mom and Rohan Doge playing Fortnite. *'''Skrub: '''SPC Discord AND subreddit mod. Unknown origin. Some SMPC members reserve some resentment for him because he'd ignored our calls to regulate members of SPC talking about fucking IRL minors on the server and sharing porn with them. Has only ever talked in SMPC to give @everyone-pinging cunts a good mouthful of caps lock. Left after seeing slightly disturbing porn in #general-debauchery and/or #nsfl. C. Mods on Other Platforms To be added.Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters